108043-wildstar-is-good-but-there-is-a-huge-thing-that-digust-me
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Storage in Wildstar in general looks like a F2P/P2W game, so... I guess it's just par for the course? Just the ultimate end of it. | |} ---- Yes but even these people would be selling there plat to gold companies not buying 3 extra bag slots. That's an easy 500$ in their own pocket compared to 3 bag slots... why it's almost as if these items are placed in spots deliberately for someone to "accidentally" purchase them! | |} ---- ---- Because I see it all the time! Ill see an item somewhere stashed in a NPC dropbox for like 5 plat. People walk around with 5 Plat and the item is usually something of no importance it's so personal preference it could be compared to the usefulness of an addon! Why do these items exist? Are they intentional unintentional gold sinks? That is my deal. | |} ---- ---- No it's costing the equivalent of 2000$ that does. | |} ---- ---- You mean you buy CREDD for plat? I make 3 plat a day, and never waste my cash on that. | |} ---- ---- It has to do with the amount of currency players are able to get in game. With the economy and the credit faucets the devs have given us, if at level cap i am only able to earn say 10 plat a month your average CREDD seller isnt going to list their CREDD for 100 plat. Once people start saving their currency as the game matures and if the devs increase the amount of currency that comes into the game then people will have more currency to spend. The price of CREDD will go up, and the equivalent price for items and services such as the bag that you are 'disgusted' with will go down. Once CREDD starts to sell for 10 plat what will the equivalent price of that bag be? what about when people start to sell CREDD for 50 plat? 100 plat? 250 plat? 500 plat? The first day CREDD became available to buy and sell how much plat do you think your average player had saved up? and how much plat do you think those people were able to earn a month in game? EDIT: and also you quoted Reconditioned, i assume you read it, but did you comprehend what he was saying? Vanilla WoW, how long did it take your average player to earn 5000gold? What about now? how easy is it to earn 5000 gold in WoW MoP era? In vanilla WoW you cant make money off of other players if they dont have the gold to spend. The credit coming into the game from things like quest rewards werent as good as they are now. Back in the vanilla days a 20 stack of tier 1 herb or ore sold for 10 silver. Now that same stack of herb or ore sells for 50-100g. Prices adjust depending on how easy it is for players to earn currency. | |} ---- ---- ---- They are out 500p, not $2000 cash. Show me where I can exchange in game plat for cash. I would like to farm plat to pay for my student loans. :lol: You sound like someone who's pissed off a $40k TV exist. | |} ---- ---- Maybe not 2000$ but people do sell/buy/trade Plat all the time in every MMO there is a conversion rate for everything. A gold farming company will happily pay for your services in any game it doesn't matter which game you play you can make money from simply being a gold farmer it might not be a HUGE profit and it might even be boring as *cupcake* but when WoW started people I know were making almost 100$-300$ a week from simply farming. This why the CREDD system was put in place in the first place so yes it does have a conversion rate. | |} ---- You mean you pay real money to play this game? I cant even rune my gear because im spending all my plats on CREDDs...almost have a year of playtime now. | |} ---- Things have a conversion rate or an equivalent rate, but they only lose out on $2000 dollars if they bought $2000 dollars worth of CREDD, sold $2000 dollars worth of CREDD, and then spent the platinum to buy a bag. If they spent XXXXX amount of hours killing boars and selling the loot and getting their currency the old fashioned way they lost out on a lot of time maybe, and the equivalent of $2000 dollars, but they didnt lose any actual money. It's kinda like when you see yahoo.com or one of those other news site run a story about how some EVE player got their $6000 dollar ship blown up. Then you go and read the comments section and people cant understand why someone would spend $6000 dollars on a video game. When in fact the person only lost the equivalent of $6000 dollars, and a lot of time and effort. With games like EVE and WS yes you are right that items can have an equivalent real world value. But just cause there is an equivalent value, doesnt mean somebody actually lost money. | |} ---- ---- ---- For the 5 P bag, I believe you also get a title. | |} ---- Yea, it's something funny IIRC. But the item itself isn't some super BA bag, just a gag. You can get a 17 slot bag from the EG vendor for 250 EG's IIRC. This bag (500p one) is nothing special, just a funny gag item they put in. | |} ---- Bah, beat me to it. Was the first thing I thought of. | |} ---- ---- I think you were looking for this: http://www.wowhead.com/item=14156/bottomless-bag | |} ----